The Reunion
by Zephyr A. Knox
Summary: After 5 years of taking the advance university course in America and becoming a successful doctor, Sakura is forced to go to an old high school reunion. Running from one flame to another, she tries everything she can to avoid falling in love with Sasuke again. Things get heated when her ex shows up and decides to rattle everyones' cage. Main pairing: SasuSaku
1. Prologue

**NYANMARU: Okayes ppl! New year, new story! I deleted my old story since I had no idea where I was going so yeah...**

**SASUKE: It was good that you stopped since I was hardly in it!**

**NYANMARU: Yeah and that tooso hope this one goes better**

**INO: Multi-pairing?**

**NYANMARU: Maybe but we are trying to focus on Sasuke and Sakura but most likely yes.**

**NARUTO: Drama ppl! Major drama! Enjoy**

* * *

SAKURA POV

I stood there numbly near the front doors of the majestic hotel. I didn't belong here. My hair in a messy bun, wearing old, rolled-up trackies, a loose singlet and worn flip flops. The people walking pass stared at me. What's wrong with being comfortable? Better than walking with a wedgie in those tiny hot pants and barely there bikini tops. They can't even be called bikinis anymore, they didn't even cover the whole nipple! I slid my sunglasses back on. I didn't even want to come to this stupid reunion anyway. Running from the blaze in front straight into the old one.

I tugged unconsciously at the necklace around my neck. Somehow it brought comfort even though it should make me feel like ripping it off and throwing it far away. It was the one he made for me. A star filled up other small little paper stars, all with a message on them. _When you need it most. _It was on the last little stick it notes he wrote for me. There was nothing special about it. It wasn't expensive. It wasn't even particularly pretty. Hell, it was beautiful. To me it was the best present I could have ever received. Because it was made just for me. A silver chain attached to a glass star filled up with smaller coloured, papered stars which all had a message for me. If anybody else opened it they wouldn't have understood. I still hadn't opened one yet. Even though the curiosity was gnawing at me, the fear of breaking down again was greater so I just let it be.

I shakily let go of it as I trudged forward slowly. I ignored the loud music and the obnoxious screech of tires and continued into the hotel. The hotel was as beautiful as ever. It looked better than I remembered. Maybe that has to do with the more aesthetically pleasing flowers that they placed in people's focal points. They were now more tropical and colourful and gave off a refreshing scent unlike the roses and lavenders that they used to have. It used to smell so high class and posh that it was stuffy and suffocating for me. I think they also changed their colour scheme to something warmer to match to their "summer, tropical holiday" scheme from what I've heard.

"Excuse me but I heard the reunion for Konoha High School for the year 2008 is held hear if I'm not wrong?" I asked the receptionist who gave me a polite smile. At least she wasn't one of those snobbish ones that only gave you proper customer service if you looked like royalty. She was a pretty young woman with short chestnut curls that ended at her chin and bright amber eyes. Although she was a bit too pale considering she was working here where it was blazing hot and the sun shone almost every day but there was the possibility of genetics.

"Yes, Konoha High's Reunion for 2008 is held here. Can I have your name please?" she asked.

"Sakura Haruno," I replied taking out my ID from my purse.

"Your room is no. 128 on the twelfth floor and should be on your right when you step out of the elevator. I'll ring a bellhop for you," she then proceeded to pick up the telephone but I stopped her feeling the need for one completely ridiculous considering I only have one suitcase and it wasn't particularly massive or anything.

"It's fine. I'm sure I can handle it," I gave her a smile as I spotted her name tag, "Thank you for your wonderful service, Susan." I nodded and took the keys from her hand. They were quite cold but that could have always been due to the air con in here. Her nails were also quite brittle no matter how much she hid it under the nail polish. I cleared my thoughts and took my ID back. She gave me another smile, but this time it was a warm one which showed that she truly did felt grateful. I'm guessing due to the hotel's five star ratings, she hasn't been having an easy time with the guests considering how arrogant most people with money or authority are.

I turned away and started walking when I heard short breaths. I turned around and saw Susan being kept steady by another attendant. I couldn't ignore it much longer as I strode back.

"It's fine Miki, I just have a really bad headache," she smiled weakly at her friend.

"Are you feeling tired more often?" I asked as the both of them looked up shocked, "Pale skin, brittle nails, shortness of breath, headaches, cold hands, the whites of your eyes also have a slight blue tinged, I'm thinking you might have anaemia. I suggest you take the rest of the day off and go straight to a doctor. If you continue work you're going to find it hard to concentrate or think." I saw the reluctant look in her eyes and continued, "In severe cases since anaemia causes low oxygen levels due to healthy red blood cell deficiency it can cause a heart attack."

Susan opened her mouth to say something but came off reluctant and ended up keeping silent.

"If you have problem with money then here's $500 and if you have problems about costs treatments here's my card and call me. I'll help you out. You should really go and get yourself checked." I handed her the bills and card. Susan looked shocked while her friend, or Miki was livid.

"What is your problem with rich people? Do you think we're going to do all your bidding just because of a couple bills?" she shouted furiously, "Just because we don't have as much money as you doesn't mean you should pity us and push us around then give us money! Do you think I'm going to accept this crap?" I stood there letting her yell at me. I was sort of used to it and could understand where she was coming from since I was in their position before and let's just say it felt like shit.

"I'm a doctor. More accurately a cardiologist from Cleveland Clinic in Ohio. The vast majority of the patients I get could have avoided something serious if they had gotten themselves checked up. I don't want to see people dying because they just didn't have time or money to get themselves to a doctor. So as a doctor I suggest you to get tests done. Accept the money and go and see if it really is anaemia or something even more serious. I understand that your pride has been trampled on many times, I've been through that as well but sometimes you're going to just have to live through it to survive. Hope you feel better." I gave them a smile before turning around to leave, "Oh and one more thing, Miki you seem like her good friend. You should go with her. It always feels better when you have someone go with you instead of going through it alone. I also think you should have a check-up since you've probably haven't had one in a while. Good luck!" I finished curtly before walking off.

I saw a man who I presumed to be the manager due to his over polished name tag and how most of the other employees scurried away.

"Is everything alri-" he started. His breath would have smelt nice from a far but up close it smelt horrible. He had way too many mints.

"I presume you're the manager? Susan and Miki will be given the rest of the week off and any time needed if they to go through medical treatment. I'll pay for any losses the hotel might have. Do we have a deal?" I said sharply. I could tell straight away that if you didn't intimidate the man he would act all obnoxious and arrogant. He stood there speechless and I couldn't help but smirk. I'm guessing he's also a misogynist. God I hate these people. I cleared my throat but he stood in that state of shock. "I don't like repeating myself. I said, do we have a deal? I could report you for not taking proper care of your staff which will leave mar the hotel's immaculate reputation horribly," I threatened as he gulped.

"We have a deal m-madam," he stuttered a bit. I stuck out my hand as he just stood there dumbly. Did I have to spell everything out for this infuriating man?

"A deal is sealed with a handshake monsieur. I would have thought you knew that?" I challenged as he immediately took my hand and shook it clumsily. People say that you can tell many things when you shake someone's hand. I couldn't help but feel quite annoyed how such a luxurious hotel could have such a crap manager. From what I've seen, he gets grilled easily. He's hands were all sweaty and clammy and he shook like he was a maniac, his grip all weak. And to top it off he's a misogynist. He went straight to my bad list. I removed my hand from his clammy ones and strode confidently towards the elevator. There was a ding and I couldn't help but smirk more. What lovely timing I have. I stepped onto the elevator and let out a soft cuckle.

"To what level miss?" the man in the elevator asked.

"Twelve, thank you." I gave him a smile which he returned.

The gods officially hated me. Out of all the 159 rooms they had it just had to be this room. What kind of hotel decides to change the lobby but not the actual rooms? I stared at the at the cream walls and the various shades of blue placed throughout the room. I walked over to the phone and called down to the front. It took a few rings before someone finally answered.

"Is it possible that you have any spare rooms?" I asked crisply. My mood had turned really sour especially after meeting the crabby manager.

"I'm sorry but is there anything wrong with the room?" a male voice retorted. I wanted to shout at this jerk and say everything was wrong. The way he said it made me want to snap something back at him but I somehow miraculously held back my infamous temper.

"I was just wondering so is it possible?" I gritted out.

"I apologize but all the rooms have been reserved at least half a year in advance so I'm afraid there's no free rooms." He replied curtly.

"That's all I wanted to know. Thank you." I matched his tone before almost slamming the phone down. Almost.

I stared at the king sized bed warily. I couldn't bear to sleep on that blasted bed. I trudged towards the sofa instead and plopped myself down. It was nowhere near as comfortable as the bed but I seriously couldn't sleep on that bed without feeling like throwing up.

_*Flashback*_

_The tears almost leaked out as I sat on the bed. _

"_Thanks Sakura! I'm sure I'll do great!"Sasuke gave me a smirk before shutting the door. That's when I broke down. Surprisingly Sasuke was still a virgin when I was sixteen. He was seventeen and he had said that he had found a girl that he liked and wanted to 'impress' her. Why am I so stupid? I was here in a lavish hotel crying my eyes out after a one night stand. What was I hoping for? As if he'll ever look at me in that way. I was just his best female friend. He couldn't lower his pride and ask about sex tips from his friends. So by now I felt like the biggest idiot ever. Giving up my virginity just for some stupid reason._

_Stupid crush. The tears just wouldn't stop. I bolted for the showers and ended up staying there for the duration of the day as the cold, pelting water slammed onto my back. It helped numb me as I just sat there._

"_Never give up your virginity easily." My mum told me so many times. I would usually brush her off but I finally understood what she meant. To lose it to someone you love and someone who loves you, even if it was just for one night, would make you feel like a princess even when you wake up and their gone. But if it was one sided, the one who loved would get hurt and feel like crap in the morning. I'm so stupid. How am I going to get a medical degree with a stupid mind like this?_

_It was two days later when I finally came out of the room. I tried to act confident to keep my last shred of dignity as I walked to the front counter. _

"_I'm checking out of room no. 128. Is it alright if I have the bed covers?" I asked the reception._

"_There will be an additional costs of $500." She said uncertainly._

"_It's fine. Thank you." I gave her a forced smile. _

_When I got home the first thing I did was made a bon fire. I made sure it was hot before throwing the set into the fire. I stood there as the flames licked the evidence of the night before. Tears clouded my vision as my mum came up and hugged me. _

"_Sweetie, is everything alright?" she asked worriedly. _

"_I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry," I sobbed. She didn't ask any question and just stood there soothing me. We stayed there until I couldn't cry anymore._

My eyes shot open as I scrambled off the sofa, my breath in short gasps. I hated this dream the most. I was just going to stay here for the maximum another two days so that when I've seen everyone I'm going back to Ohio.

* * *

**NYANMARU: So... how was it?**

**SASUKE: Slow! I haven't even made a proper appearance!**

**SAKURA: Oh my god! I can't believe you're such a jerk to me!**

**SASUKE: This is all fiction so what are you pissed at me for?**

**SAKURA: Gee, now you talk in full sentences.**

**SASUKE: hn.**

**NYANMARU: Plz keep your lover's quarrels to yourselves. And face it, you're all fiction! How was it? Review! and all that additional stuff that Fanfic added.**

**SAKURA: this is just the start!**


	2. Chapter 1

**NYANMARU: So here's the first real chapter!**

**ITACHI: Are you going to give the Akatsuki a real appearance in this one?**

**NYANMARU: Maybe... but first things first! I don't own anything - all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto who is currently in my bad books at the moment...**

**SASUKE: is there a reason?**

**NYANMARU: He's going to end up killing off the best characters in the series! First the third hokage, then Itachi, then Jiraiya, then Nagato and now Neji! Why does the world need to be so cruel?**

**ITACHI: but I'm here right now?**

**SAKURA: and all of them died with a smile on their face!**

**NARUTO: Heroes die with a smile on their face. We can all see that it's not going to happen with Sasuke-teme here *snickers***

**LUFFY: Like the King of the Pirates!**

**NYANMARU: Luffy! You're not supposed to be here! Go back and annoy Zoro or something. Enjoy!**

* * *

SAKURA POV

"Tucked in the upper V was another towel wrapped bundle." I continued reading in anticipation. I was currently sitting on a towel in the middle of a deserted beach. Kathy Reichs is such a good author. The white sand felt soft under my feet as I gave a sigh of content. Warm weather, a good mystery book and a refreshing, ice cold drink next to me was a little slice of heaven itself. I was wearing an off the shoulder t-shirt and a sarong. It still allowed me for room to breathe and move around without looking like the other sluts. My hair was tied into a high, messy bun allowing the sun's rays to warm me. Maybe this wasn't too bad anymore. A bunch of extremely loud obnoxious teenagers or something interrupted my little utopia with their unneeded giggles and too loud laughs. I said things too quickly letting out a quiet groan.

Trying to block them out was like trying to stop a stampede of elephants in distress. They actually sounded similar. They sure were as loud. I snorted inwardly before taking out the star necklace. Should I or should I not? That was the question. It was so tempting. I gently traced the glass as I wondered what could be inside. Insults? Excuses? I decided to go for it. What harm could it do me? Then again, many people took the harder blows from the pen. I took the cork out and shook out a tiny, pink coloured star. A miniature scroll also fell out. Putting the cork back in, I carefully unrolled the scroll and read it. In messy scrawl, it read:

_When you need it most._

_Only read one at a time._

_Don't lose it._

I stared at the tiny piece of paper for a while. Don't know why I did it but maybe it was a reflex from the hospital but I sniffed it. That sounded really creepy and wrong. It smelt of him. I used to be comforted by this scent. I took my worn diary out and carefully sticky taped it into the front. The diary was really old. The cover was made from dark brown leather that used to be all stiff but had become soft and faded in colour due to age. It was my mothers. She had gotten it when she learnt she was pregnant with me. There was a quote for each day; sometimes even a Polaroid photo. I thumbed through some of the pages. Some made me smile, some made me frown. I had written a quote for each day, what the highlight of my day was; just like what my mother told me to do. Sometimes; when something was really good or really bad I would take a Polaroid photo. Sometimes she would take it for me.

_My first love. _

I stared at the childish handwriting and the photo above it. There was a picture of Sasuke and me hugging each other, both with a bright smile on our faces. Even though the picture was when we were five years old, it still struck a nerve inside me. Those innocent and carefree smiles. We both lost ours. I slammed my diary shut as I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. The tiny star was still in my hands, almost crushed. I rolled it around in my fingers, testing it. Should I or should I not?

I was going to break a rule. But then again I was in a mess of emotions at the moment. So I did need it.

Screw it. I'm going to open it. I do need it right now. I forced myself to slowly unfold it, my fingers were almost trembling as I finally managed to smooth the thin strip of paper out.

_Find that five year old Sakura again._

I just stared and stared at the messy handwriting . So he decided to give me a bunch of inspirational words. Sighs, he's so patronizing.

"Sakura Haruno! Where the hell have you been?" a feminine voice interrupted my thoughts as my head snapped up to come eye to eye with a blue eyed, blonde babe. Yup, you've guessed it. The one and only, Ino Yamanaka. I quickly slipped the piece of paper into a random page of my diary and shoved it under my leg as Ino tackled me with a hug.

"Do you know how much my legs hurt from searching the hotel five times for you?" she demanded as I let out a low chuckle. Her hair was swept into its signature high ponytail, floral printed summer dress and minimal make up. I felt a little bad after seeing the red marks on her ankles, proving that she was walking around a lot most likely in sandals but that was forgotten straight away as I spied something glittery that made everything slow down. I made a grab for her hand as I held it close to my face. I could not believe this. There was a bloody, huge diamond ring on her fourth finger! My best friend was engaged and she hadn't told me?

"INO YAMANAKA! WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOU WERE GETTING MARRIED?" I bellowed, glaring at her. She gave me a sheepish smile while scratching the back of her head. Something she usually did that when she felt guilty.

"Sakura! I swear it wasn't even that long ago. Really! You haven't missed out on much!" she babbled with over exaggerated hand gestures. Another habit she does when feeling nervous.

"And who's the unlucky guy?" I cut in. The girl wasn't going to take a break unless there was an interruption. One time she ended up going purple, trying to explain things in one go. Funny story.

"Hey! That's not nice!" she swatted at me playfully as she plopped down next to me and took an extremely long sip from my drink.

"We both know that's true. Now spill before I commit a homicide. Maybe manslaughter." I teased.

"It can't be manslaughter if it's intentional," she wagged a finger at me as I gave her a pointed look. She gave another sheepish smile and a huge breath before saying, "Itskibahepoppedthequestionto meoveranextremelyromanticdin nerwheretherewereflowersandr osepetalseverywheretherewere alsopeopleplayingallthisroma nticmusiconviolinsandtherewa sevenajazzbandandwehadthebes tfivestardinnerIveeverhadhee venbookedthewholerestauranto utIwaswearingthissexydarkblu ehalterdresswhichshowedmywon derfulassetsohandthishappene dthreemonthsagoandmymakeupwa salsoallsexyandsmokyyouknowt hatseductivelookthatyousaidw ouldlookgoodonmefromvictoria ssecretand-"

"Ino breathe. You take a breath in. Then you let one out. In. Out." I motioned as I saw her turning a shocking red as she babbled. She finally took my advice and greedily sucked in air and letting it out. It's official. My best friend is the biggest idiot in the world. Why? Cause she does not know how to breathe. Well she can breathe just not properly. I already knew that she was an idiot before but that wasn't official. Okay now I'm off track.

"Okay! We need to get back pronto so you can go and meet everyone!" Ino finally said after she got her breath back. I gave a soft chuckle as I started packing all my things up into my favourite worn bag, quickly slipping my diary in without Ino noticing. We stood up and brushed the sand off ourselves as we started walking back to the hotel together.

* * *

"Sakura! Bitch! Where have you been?" Tenten tackled me with a bear hug as I struggled to breathe in her iron grip. She had gotten a lot stronger.

"You're such a man." I heard Neji's monotone voice. Tenten released me and gave the Hyuuga a scorching glare which he returned with a smirk and a mock salute. I swear they should just kiss and hook up already. I think that may have already happened once during a party but both have yet to admit. There was this one time when Neji saw a hickey that Tenten had and he flipped. I don't mean like any normal person's definition of "flipping," but when a Hyuuga flips; let's just say it's a very, very scary experience which I would not like to go through again.

"Sakura-chan!" I was tackled by another person and then another, struggling to breathe I barely managed to return their hugs. Surprisingly it was Hinata and the person who followed was Naruto. Unsurprisingly. When Naruto finally realised that he liked Hinata and worked up the courage to ask her out, it took years of effort from me. I don't really blame him though. Most of the Hyuuga's were a scary bunch. It also took a while for Neji to accept. Quite a long while. When they finally got together it was impossible to tear them apart. And they could not be torn apart. I would personally rip anybody's head off who even thinks of trying.

Almost everyone was here. I saw all my old friends as I went up and greeted them. There were only a few missing and the main person wasn't even here yet. Well, it was expected for Kakashi-sensei to be late. I looked over Sai's shoulder to see Sasuke. Sucking off some redhead's face. They broke apart for air and he gave me a lazy stare and his signature smirk before making out with her again. He looked better than ever. Like a god. The same spiky, black hair, sinister onyx eyes, fair skin, his features had become slightly sharper and more defined, making him look for high bred. He was also taller and had more muscle on him, his white, v neck shirt outlined his toned muscles and 6 packs which made me drool a little on the inside. In my defence, I have hormones.

The redhead was also stunning. Fiery coloured, poker straight hair that ended at her hips and was swept into an elegant bun which showed off her long slender neck. Beautiful, ruby eyes framed with long lashes which would make any man weak at the knees when she gave them a flutter. She donned a tight, dark purple, halter top which ended a few inches above her belly button which had several piercings and extremely tight, washed out, jean shorts which drew attention to her long legs, along with killer black stilettos. I'm surprised that she hasn't broken anything wearing them.

I tore my gaze from the picture perfect couple, almost vomiting from their excessive PDA. If they did this everywhere… my fingers twitched at the dark thoughts I was having. I followed everyone to the hotel's restaurant as we all took our seats at a huge dining table. It was outside giving the refreshing scent of the ocean and the wind helped with the heat. The lights were dimmed and almost everything was white. It was really nice to say the least.

To my right there was Ino and next to her was Kiba. To my left there was Hinata then Naruto. Opposite were Sasuke and Karin also along with Sai, Neji and Tenten. The entrees were wheeled in and placed in front of us and everyone soon dug in. The seafood salad was delicious; the dressing was zesty and had all the right spices.

"Sasuke-kun! Say ahhhh," I heard an extremely high voice say as my head snapped up to see Karin feeding Sasuke a prawn. I think I might have vomited a little in my mouth as the food in my mouth. The food in my mouth immediately became bland and it felt like I was chewing on cardboard instead of a gourmet entrée. Out of the corner of my eye, I also saw Hinata frowning and Ino choke on her drink. Yup, it was that cringe worthy even lovey dovey Ino didn't like it.

"You know, if they can't laugh at themselves, I would be happy to do it for them," I whispered to Ino and she ended up cracking up. Thanks Ino for giving us away. Everyone started looking our way as I just gave them an innocent look. I nudged Ino's leg so she would shut up which took a few tries before she did.

"So Karin, what's your job?" Ino asked out of her 'good' *coughs* nature. So the redhead was Karin huh?

"Oh, I'm a model! That's how me and Sasuke met! During a shoot!" she giggled in her annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Who's her agency? Instragram?" I heard Tenten mutter darkly and I could help but crack a grin. Guess I'm not the only one who doesn't like her.

"I guess you can say she grows on people." Neji murmured, trying to act polite.

"Yeah, but so does cancer." Tenten shot back. God I love this girl!

"Sasuke-kun! Do these earrings look good on me? I heard that it brings out my eyes!" Karin giggled, brushing a strand of her hair back behind her ear, though I had to admit they did bring out her eyes.

"Of course they do. They were the ones that I bought for you." He smirked. When did the almighty Uchiha become this kind hearted and generous I wonder?

"Sasuke-kun! You should eat more! I'm even eating more than you!" she whined. Bitch please! She hasn't even taken a bite. A nerve was ticking as I finished off my food as quickly as I could. Sasuke started to space out after a while and ignoring Karin which I couldn't help but feel happy. Unfortunately, not being entertained anymore she decided to annoy somebody else. That extremely unfortunate person ended up to be me.

"So you must be Sakura Haruno. You know Sakura is such an overrated name." the bitched babbled. I just raised an eyebrow at her as we waited for the others to finish their entrees. I was used to insults and hers couldn't even be placed on level 1, "Is your hair naturally pink? Was your mum losing blood when she was having you? Is that why you're genetically _special_?" she emphasised special. I just ignored her. "You should be glad a commoner like you is even allowed in our presence. I don't understand why Sasuke pities you. You're not even pretty." As if I give a shit about what she's saying. Her speech was hardly eloquent. I've had them before. Been there, done that and hers didn't even scratch the surface. Seeing that she wasn't riling me up she sneered at me and changed her focus to Tenten. Oh shit. Tenten had a massive temper on her. I used to have the worst temper but over the years I've learnt to control it but Tenten sometimes just runs on sheer emotion. We're going to be seeing some mines going off.

"Ah… the seafood here was great!" Tenten moaned as she pushed the plate away from her.

"You know you should eat less. Maybe your figure will look better if you didn't eat so much," Karin snorted as she daintly pushed her untouched plate away from herself. Tenten's figure was nowhere near fat. It's just that she was a bit flat chested compared to the rest of us. Hinata had DD's, I had a D cup, Ino was a C cup while she just filled a B cup. She was also the tallest out of us being 175cm making her breast seem even smaller. Hinata being the shortest at 165cm and having the biggest rack made them look huge on her.

"Excuse me?" Tenten growled, her fists were bunched as she tried to hold herself back.

"You're so masculine. I was surprised when Sasuke told me you were a girl. You're so masculine. When I saw you lifting three suitcases I thought you were the servant or something," she smirked as she saw Tenten gritting her teeth, "Like seriously! I think you should just get a gender change to a man so people won't be mistaken anymore and what's with those buns? What era do you think you're in? They're so tasteless." She sneered. If Tenten causes a scene she's going to get kicked out. I saw her arm muscles twitched as I immediately got up and caught her arms pressing against a pressure point that made her arms go slack. A flash of shock and hurt went through her as she stared at me. I gave her a look that she wasn't worth it and I reluctantly let go as she nodded, understanding. I walked around the table and led Tenten out.

"Let's go, she's not worth it," I murmured. Then the Queen bitch just had to yap again. I don't think there's a filter from her brain to mouth.

"Running away already? Such a wuss," she snorted.

"Karin was it? You're like summer." I gave her a sugary sweet smile.

"I know right? There's no one as hot as me," she flipped her hair.

"No I didn't mean it in that way." I shook my head as she just gave me a confused look.

"Then what?" she still didn't get it.

"No. Class." I said each word slowly. It took a few seconds for them to sink it.

"What you bitch!" she finally screeched after she got it through her thick head.

"At least Tenten can take care of herself. You can't pick up a tissue yourself. What's wrong? Afraid that you're butt implants will move? Being a man is better than being a gold digging, stupid slut," I smiled at her sweetly.

"Excuse me? Take that back!" she gritted.

"Oh! Did I offend you? I'm sorry I hurt your feelings when I called you stupid. I really thought you already knew." I feigned innocent. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out so she closed it, "Your ass must be jealous of all the shit that comes out of your mouth. You know, from the first moment I saw you, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life avoiding you." I gave her an innocent smile. I saw Tenten biting her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing.

"You bitch! Do you know who I am?" she shouted standing up now.

"Unfortunately I do know who you are. If I could have one wish then it would be that we never met," I sighed dramatically.

"What's your problem? I guess you really were born retarded!" she insulted me pathetically.

"Honey, I'm a doctor. I'm pretty sure that even you can figure out who's the smarter one here. I've heard that laughter is the best medicine,"

"So what about it?"

"Your face must be curing the world. I'm not saying that I hate you, Karin. Really, I don't. I'm just saying that if you got hit by a bus, I would be the one driving it," By now I had a devious smirk on my face she let out a squeal and attempted to slap me which I caught her arm easily.

"Let go bitch!" she squealed.

"Bitch? Is that the only insult you got? There's only one thing that keeps me from breaking you in half, I don't want two of you around." I said as I tightened my grip on her wrist. She lifted her left arm and tried to slap me with that hand but I also caught it.

"I said let go!" she screamed as she rocked herself roughly trying to get herself out of my grasp. It's bad enough to be slow but stupid as well? Who rocks themselves in heels? 8 inch heels?

"How stupid can you be? Who rocks themselves in 8 inch heels?" I voiced my thoughts.

"Bitch! I said let go!" she squealed again. Seeing that the only thing keeping her from falling over was actually me I let go when she rocked backwards causing her to fall on her butt implants. I didn't actually know if she had butt implants or not but one has their suspicions. She cried in pain as I stared at the pathetic sight.

"I really have to stop saying, 'How stupid can you be?' I think people are starting to take it as a challenge," I told Tenten as both gave each other a knowing smirk before strutting out the doors and leaving the Queen Bitch in her pathetic state.

* * *

**NYANMARU: Before we went off track, I guess you could say that the storyline belongs to me and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto apart from any OCs. Any similarities with any other stories is purely coincidental since I've thought this up my self so I don't want people going off and yapping saying that I copied this story or their story. AND please don't copy my stories. It's very frustrating when you were the one who did all the thinking and typing and someone just waltzes along and-urg!Makes you want to kill someone. **

**NARUTO: Wow *starts clapping slowly***

**SAKURA: Long speech.**

**SAUSKE: Where is that idiot? I'm going to pummel him!**

**NYANMARU: Also thank you for all the reviews and the people who favourited and subscribed thingy. It was really appreciated! Really thank you!**

**ITACHI: Really you guys should review more. Nyanmaru's desperate and that's any understatement.**

**NYANMARU: Hey! I'm not that desperate! Okay... maybe I am that desperate. You didn't need to say that aloud.**

**SAKURA: Thanks for reading! And review! Cuz Nyan-chan's desperate! *winks***


	3. Chapter 2

**ZEPHYR: Many apologies for not updating for a long time, there were things that needed my attention**

**NARUTO: Whoa, whoa. You changed your name and now your whole character has changed...**

**ZEPHYR: Just kidding! Well it is sorta true that I was really busy and had things to do. I do have a life.**

**SASUKE: Do you?**

**ZEPHYR: Yeah! Just a really socially awkward one.**

**SAKURA: Screw your excuses how could have you left us hanging?**

**ZEPHYR: Suck it up cupcake. Enjoy!**

* * *

SAKURA POV

We ended up going to a local Thai restaurant and the food there was simply delicious. Well for me and Tenten it was. We both loved spicy food to frightening extremes and the restaurant made the natural Thai taste of food not the sweeter tasting food that most Thai restaurants made. All the flavours would just burst onto your tongue and with such intensity. I couldn't help but groan as I remembered the fried ice cream that they had gave us. Compliments from the chef. Apparently not everyone enjoyed the natural flavour of Thai food and they were glad to meet "foreigners" who could appreciate their true culture. The people there were simply angels and had the best service ever! They actually smile and had meant it! We ended giving them a $100 tip $50 from us each, but hey I know the feeling of getting a tip and right now I wasn't in their position anymore.

We were currently driving back to the hotel, Tenten driving her baby range rover of course. She wouldn't let anyone else drive it. It was a fiery red which matched her personality perfectly. Too bad it reminded me of a certain someone that ruined our evening which was going to be spent with all our old friends but nooo… the queen bitch just had to intrude. The interior was premium black leather and I couldn't help but give a low whistle when I had first got in which Tenten gave a proud chuckle in response.

My hands played absently with the seatbelt as I reached up to touch the necklace – my necklace! Where was it? I touched my bare throat to feel a chain but it was empty. I looked down and it wasn't there. I emptied my bag's contents onto my lap and turned it inside out. Diary, pens, camera, phone, wallet, notepad, earphones, keys and mints. No necklace.

"Whatcha looking for Sak?" she asked drumming absently on the wheel.

"Was I wearing a necklace when we met up?" I asked tipping out my bag again.

"That's going to make you lose even more things if you keep doing that and no, you weren't," she frowned slightly as she made a smooth turn into a VIP parking spot. I hurriedly stuffed everything back into my bag before hopping out the car and rushing outside. "Hey, I think it's better if you went up and put your stuff in your room first. Don't want you losing anything else today." She said as she pulled me aside. I nodded as we made a mad dash towards the elevator and as extremely clichéd as this sounds but elevators cannot go any damn slower when you need it most.

I was surprised at how fast I slipped the key into the door and actually managed to open it and bounded into the room and throwing my bag onto the armchair. I turned around to walk out again only to have Tenten close the door and push me down onto the sofa and stared right into my eyes.

"Breathe Sak, and calm down don't want you dying from a panic attack," she chuckled softly as I stared at her with wide, frightened eyes. "Now tell me what you lost so I can also help you find it." She rubbed my back soothingly. I had no idea why I was frightened. Maybe it's the fact that I was frightened that I might lose him. Or worse a piece of me. The sane side of me.

"I-it's a star shaped necklace." I said shakily, "It has a silver chain and there's a small well not exactly small but glass star filled up with smaller paper, coloured folded stars and there's a cork on one point and-" I blabbered.

"Do you mean that one on the night table?" she cut me off raising a dark brow. I literally I actually mean literally dived for the night table before snatching the piece of jewellery up to eye level. It was here! The cursed necklace that he gave me was right here on the hotel's bedside night table! "So is that it?" she asked sceptically.

I did a run up before tackling her to the luckily carpeted floor with a hug. "Tenten, what would I do without you? Right now I love you so much that I could kiss you silly!" I shouted randomly. Yep, I had a tendency to blabber when nervous and say the most random things when I'm extremely happy which leads me to go to a euphoric state which wasn't always the prettiest thing to see. It hasn't happened many times but most of the times that its happened, everyone around was either majorly creepily freaked out or I make the biggest fool out of myself. Instead, I settled for a big kiss on both her cheeks which she couldn't help but laugh at my childish antics.

So much for the relaxing reunion. It was supposed to be my vacation. I even wasted my vacation days off for this! The only thing that it's achieved was make me a bundle of nerves. Along with _him _and Sasuke_._ Ways to release stress, ways to release stress. Sex. Okay that was random but I guess I do need to get laid. Haven't had a good romp in bed for a year. I suddenly felt a wave of want wash over me. Yup, I guess I'm going to get laid tonight.

"Tenten, do you want to get laid?" I asked seductively, giving her my best sultry look. She immediately shot up giving me a shocked look as she backed away from me. I purposely got up slower and took off my shirt and undid the knot of the sarong leaving me in my black bra and undies and letting my hair out as I slowly advanced towards her like a predator.

"Sak, I don't think that's a good idea," she said nervously as I shoved her gently onto the bed. I can't believe it. She's actually buying it! I let out a low chuckle as I straddled her and began tracing patterns on her exposed collar bone with my left hand.

"You know Tenten, I've always thought you were hot." I told her breathily. It wasn't a lie. I thought she was as hot as any Victorian Secret model. Damn she could be one, she's just not into stuff. I pressed a kiss on her sensitive spot. Her reaction was crazy. She gave a loud moan which seemed to snap her back to her senses as she bolted from under me right for the door.

"Sakura as hot as I think you are. I don't do girls. I simply don't do women so I think I'm going to go now," she said staring at me scared. She's making me look like I'm a monster. I couldn't hold it in anymore as I burst into fits of laughter that hurt my sides. Ah… I needed that. It took a few minutes for her to actually realise what I did. Which ended in her hitting me quite a lot.

"Did you just troll me? Sakura Haruno! How dare you troll me?" she swatted at me as I just rolled around on the bed laughing. She just pouted and crossed her arms while plopping herself on the bed next to me. After realising that I had been on the wretched bed for more than 5 minutes I immediately jumped off to continue my giggles on the other vacant armchair which didn't have my bag and stuff on it.

"Tenten, Tenten. I've told you already I have nothing against gays, lesbians, bisexuals or homosexuals or anyone's sexual preference but I like my men." I giggled, teasing her with another sultry look.

"Dang Sakura, you might turn me. You could have convinced me." She gave me a wink as she dangled the picture of me she just took giving her that sultry look.

"Hey! Delete that right now!" I scrambled off the armchair trying to snatch the phone from her as she safely slipped it into the pocket of her jeans. Deciding that it was fruitless I gave up and pulled my hair to one side so that it wasn't so hot.

"I was asking if you wanted to get laid since I wanted to get laid so let's get laid together and go to a club or something," I sighed blowing a stray strand of hair from my face.

"So you're asking me to go clubbing with you so you can bang someone?" she asked, her horrified face slowly morphing into an understanding one.

"Yup. Pretty much. I need to get laid badly." I confirmed, "and I need someone to go with and since you're here…" I trailed off.

"What are you waiting for? Girl, go and take a shower! I'll go to my room and take a shower and come back to your room. Kay?" she gave me a wink and waltzed out of the room. That girl is totally unpredictable. I would have thought she turned me down since she wasn't into girly crap. I gave a chuckle as I stepped into the shower and let the cool water refresh me. I think I lost track of time since when I stepped out Tenten was sitting there impatiently. She was wearing skinny jeans and a casual t-shirt.

"You, my dear are not stepping out of this room going to a club wearing that." I said with finality in my voice so there was no room for argument. She just shrugged and leaned into the sofa. I gave a sigh and began looking through my suitcase for some clothes that might suit us going to a club. I finally settled with a bright orange, figure hugging dress for Tenten and a green bandage dress for me. I shoved her into the bathroom and told her that I would personally strip her if she wasn't out here in 3 minutes. I actually counted. She only took two and a half minutes surprisingly. In that time I managed to get into my dress and call room service to bring up make up and a straightener.

"It's too short." She muttered darkly to no one in particular and kept tugging at the hem of the dress. I wrapped my hair up in a towel and waited another two minutes before room service finally came with the things we needed. The guy eyed us a little too long and I had to shut the door in his face just so he would leave. I did say thank you though. Hey, I've got manners.

"Sit." I ordered pushing her onto the dresser seat. I undid her buns which she gave a 'hey!' but shut up when I gave her a glare. I began brushing through her hair before I started straightening her hair. It took a good 20 minutes since her hair was thick before I tied it into a high pony tail with an elaborate twist where it was tied up.

"Why do I have to wear something so bright and _preppy_?" she cringed at preppy. I guess orange wasn't really what she was used to. I couldn't help but give a little laugh and began applying make up on her. She kept quiet and still as she possibly could as I finished.

"There. All done. Oh and two more things." I slipped a pair of nude, heeled ankle boots and a silver Pandora bracelet on her right wrist. She did a little twirl as I let out a wolf whistle. Yep, she can totally be part of Victoria's Secret.

The orange dress looked beautiful against her sun kissed skin tone and had a one strap on her left shoulder which was thick and ruffled. It was also loose but became form fitting right at the hem which was around two inches below her butt. It would have been longer on me but she was taller but damn did she have a pair of legs. Along with the pair of dark blue ankle boot heels and the short dress, her legs looked like it went on forever. Her hair was tied back, poker straight and in a high pony tail with an elaborate twist where it was tied. It brought attention to her face, more importantly her eyes that looked so dark and sinful against her long, dark lashes and the gold and yellow eye shadow I had applied. Her dark brows perfectly arched and her already high cheekbones were brought to attention with dark blush. Those lips! I knew that fuchsia was going to look good on her!

"Sakura! I look amazing! But the dress is still too bright," she gushed and then frowned a little. I rolled my eyes as I handed her a small yellow clutch.

"You don't have much patterns on you so the bright colours were supposed to make a statement and the orange you're wearing compliments your skin tone. Phone, money, wallet, mints, keys, ID." I pointed to the small yellow clutch in her hands. She then proceeded to empty her jean pockets and the items into the clutch.

I couldn't give a small smile before a grin spread onto my face. My dear Tenten should seriously consider being a model. I took the towel off and began brushing my hair before tying a part back. It was still semi wet but at least it had a bit of volume in it. I applied natural make up with a bit of glitter before slipping on some jewellery. Slipping a pair of strappy, dark brown stilettos and my own small black hand bag I was ready to roll.

"So how do I look?" I asked doing a mock runway as I spotted Tenten sitting on the sofa. She stared up in shock as I just stood there. Did I really look that bad? I mean I know that I'm not ugly but I'm not the best looking person in the world either, "Do I really look that bad? I'll go and change then," I mumbled about to walk to the bathroom again.

"Sakura Haruno! Holy shit! Dang girl, what rock has the modelling industry hiding under to not take you in? Classy and sexy. Something we hardly see nowadays." She gave a low whistle before tugging me back.

"So I don't look downright horrible?" I asked unsurely.

"Dude! If I was a guy I would have done you at least 5 times by now!" she joked as we both laughed before we walked out the door.

* * *

**ZEPHYR: Not the best ending I know but I can not simply write a club scene and it becomes tedious and similar to other scenes and-**

**SAKURA: We should establish when you update your stories.**

**ITAHCI: Always the control freak.**

**ZEPHYR: Says the perfectionist**

**ITACHI: Touche.**

**ZEPHYR: I am simply unorganized and really unpredictable (quote from friends, yeah I do have friends) so I try to update weekly but sometimes that doesn't work so if I do update it would most likely be on a late friday, saturday, sunday or monday and I have taken into consideration where ppl live around the world.**

**SASUKE: You are never to disappear for a month like that again.**

**ZEPHYR: Unless something drastically changes (like internet problems which piss the fck out of me) or writers block then you will _likely_ get your story. Btw, thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follow, really the mean a lot. I know this is more of a filler but I promise you things are starting to spice up in the next few chapters.**

**NARUTO: Review! Dattebayo!**


	4. Chapter 3

**ZEPHYR: Although this sounds bad but...**

**NARUTO: this chapter was written up ages ago but was just left there not posted!**

**ZEPHYR: Naruto!**

**NARUTO: As if you were going to tell it to them.**

**ZEPHYR: I was! Just not as direct...**

**SAKURA: Enjoy as this chapter is the one that starts to spice things up!**

* * *

I gave a small groan as I slowly sat up clutching the sheets to my body so I wouldn't be stark naked. It felt like there were a hundred elephants playing the bongos in my head. My legs, my whole body ached. Surprisingly the guy was still asleep and next to me. Wait. Is that a girl? I gingerly pushed a few strands of their long, dark hair away and let out a sigh of relief. It was a guy. His face wasn't as feminine as I thought it would be but he was a real cutie. I'm jealous. Like seriously his skin is perfection.

Okay, it might not be so surprising that he was still here since we had five rounds before we finally crashed. He was really good looking though. I noticed my clothes strewn all over the room. I guess we both didn't have sexual contact in a long time. At least my undies were on the bed. I tried to slip out of bed as quietly as possible but I ended up collapsing. Oh crap, I don't think I can walk properly.

It took me a good twenty minutes before I finally was dressed and looked presentable and all my thing were with me. I cast one look at the feminine man before stumbling out the door. Scrolling through my iPhone 5 I called Tenten.

"What up?" she moaned groggily after a long time as I waited for the cab to come.

"Where are you? I think I'm in some sort of pent house." I wobbled in my heels. I know not the smartest thing to wear when you can't walk properly but I didn't want any weird looks or not being allowed to go back into the hotel because I was shoeless. A cab finally came by as I stepped gingerly into it and told the driver where to go.

"I think mystery guy wants another round. See you at the hotel!" she hung up on me. For a guy! Okay maybe it was a good thing she hung up since I don't want to be hearing any inappropriate sounds from her. Already heard a moan when she hung up on me. I think the driver understood my situation as he gave me a sympathetic smile and kept his mouth shut for the whole trip. I was getting sleepy from the air conditioning and the soft jazz music he was playing. The guy had taste. We neared the hotel and I handed him the money and a tip before giving him a smile and wobbling towards the lifts. While waiting, I took out my phone and looked at the time. 9:30 only? I guess that's why none of the people from school were up yet. There was a ding and walked in quickly bumping into someone.

"Whoa, are you alright Sakura?" a familiar voice asked me. I peered up sleepily at Itachi who currently had his arm around my waist, supporting me.

"Just a little tired so I'm going to have some more shut eye." I murmured trying to pry his fingers away from me. I didn't have anything against him or anything it's just that it felt awkward for me.

"Looks like someone had a busy night. Here I'll help you. I bet that you're going to fall asleep in the elevator." He chuckled as I couldn't help but lean against him and sure enough I ended up falling asleep on the ride in the elevator.

I shuffled down for lunch my body and legs still aching badly. I tried to make myself look as presentable as possible. I was wearing a loose, white, strapless jumpsuit with long billowing pants. My hair was out and in soft waves and I had minimal make up, mostly to fix up my eyes since I barely had any sleep, well I was a person who needed at least six hours of sleep to function properly and I was half an hour short. At least I could still walk in my wedges and they looked nice as well. I still couldn't walk properly though. Damn that guy had stamina.

"Sakura! You had me so worried!" Tenten walked towards me and gave me a hug. She had returned to her usual attire, sweat pants, lose long sleeve shirt and her hair in buns. I spied a few hickeys down her neck and around her collar bone and couldn't help but stifle a giggle. Neji would flip and as amusing a jealous Neji is, a jealous Neji is also a very, very scary Neji so I had to choose the former and pull her back to my hotel room.

"I just needed a few more hours of sleep. I got here way before you, now sit. I don't want some people to flip a table." I smirked as I dabbed some foundation and concealer over the hickeys and love bites.

"Oh those…" she trailed off giving me a sheepish smile as I finished. I had a few as well but I had already concealed them, "and who are you trying to impress missy? You could have let me worn this or you could have worn it to the club last night." She gave me a playful slap.

"And no one would really appreciate it since they would have been trying to find a way to get me out of this so I don't think so," I gave her a wink as I grabbed my black, leather clutch with my necessities in it.

We talked about everything and nothing on the drive to the restaurant where everyone was supposed to meet up. This time we took my cherry 1954 Chevrolet Corvette C1 MY1954 that was my grandad's. I loved it to bits. It was such a shame that I couldn't take it to Ohio with me. I had a thing for vintage and classic cars. This time, I was driving. It was my baby of course so Tenten couldn't really argue.

I was usually closer to Ino but she was so occupied with her soon to be hubby that I don't think I could stand another of their make out sessions. Hinata was an heiress of the Hyuuga so her being rich all her life, she didn't really understand the simple things in life without completely dissecting it. Some things are meant to just be savoured not analysed. Tenten? She was a tomboy and had a normal childhood like me. Well mine was relatively normal the only not normal part was that I had some extremely rich friends. Tenten's father had only accepted her when she finished high school so she knew the simple things in life like me. Another plus was she wasn't girly. Thank god. I at least had a friend to hide when Ino felt the need to make over every person she sets her sights on.

Not that I could really blame her. She was a model and professional makeup artist and hair stylist. I pulled smoothly into an empty parking spot before walking into the restaurant. As much as I love seafood and seaside restaurants, couldn't they be a bit more original?

"Do you have a reservation ma'am?" a waiter asked looking me up and down. I cleared my throat and lifted my chin a little higher as his head snapped up and I have him a sickly sweet smile.

"Konoha Reunion? Sakura and Tenten." I said as he quickly clicked and typed things into the computer.

"This way please." He said shakily. I think he could feel me glaring at him through my sunglasses. It was a glare that said 'check me out again and I'll castrate you'. It worked so it was good.

We walked outside on the sand, passing wooden platforms with other customers on them until we reached the platform with almost everyone there. The waiter left and we took our seats. We said our hi's to everyone as we waited for the food to come. I slipped off my sunglasses and gave everyone a warm smile.

"You know we should have a dress code for everyone here so we won't be humiliated by some people." Karin sneered as she hung off Sasuke. Tenten was about to say something when I gave her hand a squeeze so she just bit her cheeks.

"You should learn how to dress better. It would give everyone a better image." Neji said in his usual monotone voice. To have Neji take sides with that Queen Bitch would have hurt her more than him stabbing her in the back. Okay maybe not that but pretty extreme.

"Sakura, I don't feel very hungry anymore. See you soon." She muttered before walking away from the table. Okay Neji was going to pay for that. I grabbed my drink and Tenten's before pouring all of it down his face. He looked up at me shocked before I slammed the glasses down. The waiter came walking pass with a tray of food. Hm… seafood chowder.

"Is that for our table?" I asked the waiter sweetly. He nodded as I grabbed the plate and smashed it into Neji's face. Waste of deliciously good food I know but I was beyond pissed. How dare he do this to Tenten. I knew they both had some sort of feelings for each other but their stupid prides wouldn't allow it. He has said some hurtful things to her before but this just absolutely crossed the line. There were also a few dressings on the tray that the waiter was carrying so I grabbed two bottles and squeezed the contents all over Neji before purposely dropping them making it splatter onto his pants.

"What's your problem Sakura?" he growled catching my wrist when I turned to grab another bottle. Did he just ask me that? So much for being a Hyuuga. I thought they were supposed to be smart geniuses or something. I was beyond livid at the moment as I tugged on the bottle letting another bit quirt into his face as he spluttered some out of his mouth.

"You dare ask me what my problem is. What's your problem? How could you do this to Tenten?" I snapped at him ripping my arm out of his grip.

"For god's sake look at what she's wearing. Even you had the common sense to dress sensibly while she goes prancing around in sweats and old shirts. It's humiliating!" he huffed. Oh he did not just say that. I slammed my fist into his liver which sent gasping as he choked for air from the sudden impact.

"Listen up you sad excuse for a guy! You're going to regret ever saying those words. Tenten's going to make you swallow those words and you won't even be able to choke them back up." I hissed as he glared at me.

"Me? THE Neji Hyuuga? I'm not going to regret anything and what does this have anything to do with you?" he snapped.

"Originally it was just between you and Tenten but you really crossed the line there and almost everyone here knows what I'm talking about. When you cross that line, it's not personal anymore. As her friend and used to be yours, stay away from her if you're going to keep this stupid façade up! She deserves so much better than this!" I shouted.

"Her deserve better than me? I'm better than everyone else! Shouldn't it be the other way around?" he yelled. I was about to retort when Sasuke swept me up and carried me over his shoulder. I yelped in protest as he started to walk away.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Put me down right now or I'll kick you where the sun doesn't shine!" I threatened which he ignored. So you wanna play like this huh? I slammed my elbows into his shoulders before dealing a harsh blow in his stomach as he immediately let me go. He fell to his knees in my satisfaction and looked up to glare at me.

I don't know why I did it. Maybe I do know why I did it. It could be the years of pent up frustration for him or the hatred I had for how he treated me. Maybe I mix of both. I slapped him. Hard. You could almost see my handprint on his face. The glare was gone and he just stared at me shocked. Not only he was shocked but the whole restaurant went quiet. The shock was gone as quick as it came and was replaced with anger.

If this was when I was in high school, I would have never thought or dreamt of slapping him. It would have been my worst nightmare. I would have dropped to my knees and begged for forgiveness. I would have even kissed his feet and licked his boots but this wasn't me now. I just glared at him.

"Don't think you're any different Uchiha. I've played nice with that bitch of a girlfriend you have due from our friendship when we were kids if you could even call it a friendship," I snorted, blinking back a few tears. No, I wasn't going to show any weakness, "You were born rich. You don't understand what it's like to work hard since everything was given to you ever since you born. Keep that bitch on a tight leash since I won't be holding back any longer." I said in a low calm voice but it was dripping with venom.

I walked towards the frozen waiter and handed him $500. "Sorry for the mess and disturbance. This is enough right?" I asked softly with an apologetic smile. He gave me a weak smile in return and nodded as I gave sigh and started walking away. I was pulled roughly back to come face to face with a furious Sasuke.

"You think that I would just let you walk away after humiliating me?" he growled grabbing onto my arms tightly. It hurt like hell and was going to leave a mark but I wasn't going to show him that.

"You call that humiliation? Neji was humiliated, not you, so don't start crying or does the youngest little wittle Sasuke need his mommy and daddy?" I did a little fake pout as his grip tightened. It was fruitless trying to wriggle out of his grip. Maybe wearing wedges today was a good thing. Maybe I should have worn one of my killer stilettos.

"Hands off!" a voice growled making Sasuke to lose his grip and I fell right into the person's voice arms.

I looked up to see it was the guy who I spent the night with. Oh shit.

* * *

**ZEPHYR: So entertaining or not?**

**SASUKE: I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!**

**SAKURA: As if you haven't slept with that bitch before**

**SASUKE: who is he?**

**ZEPHYR: Shouldn't you feel more sorry for Tenten and Neji? Just putting a stop to your lover's quarrel.**

**TENTEN: Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**ZEPHYR: As bad as this sounds... this chapter has probably been finished for months**

**SAKURA: The horror! How dare you! We've been stuck in that position for so long.**

**ZEPHYR: The thing is I thought that I haven't written it and had a mental block so I finally had the guts to check it and what do you know? It was finished.**

**SAKURA: You- You- you!**

**ZEPHYR: Calm down princess. Hehe, so I'm trying to write ahead now as you can see or may be most likely can't see - **

**NARUTO: Zed! I'm pretty sure the readers want to read now so - **

**HINATA: E-enjoy!**

* * *

I am utterly screwed is the biggest understatement of the year. Let's see, currently in my situation I am current sandwiched between two physically grown men and I guess I could say the testosterone levels were off the charts. One being a guy I just met the night before and shared some 'intimate moments' with, the other being my previous crush from high school. One who just pushed me out of the sandwich and wedged in between me and another guy. Yup, it was the one night stand dude.

"I knew you were a feisty one. If you help me, I'll help you. I'm guessing you don't remember my name do you?" he whispered pressing a kiss to my temple as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

Okay Sakura. You got this. Let's just play along with the hot guy you had hard core sex with last night and get out of this sticky situation with the Uchiha bastard. I gave an extremely girly giggle, "Hey, I thought you said dinner since I already had plans for lunch." I gave him one of my best smiles and cuddled closer into his side and 'absently' twirled a strand of hair.

"The name's Muku. Why didn't I tell you last night? I'm sure I would have loved hearing my name off those luscious lips of yours." He murmured so only I could hear, giving my butt a little pinch which earned him a sharp jab from my elbow, "I just couldn't resist when I saw you fighting with two men. So I decided to be your knight in shining armour," he smirked. How cheesy could he get? I'm partially a romantic fan but this was worse than Ino's erotic novels.

"Well this is my problem so could you back off a bit?" I bit out. His hands were getting a little too busy. Sure he was hot. Sure we slept together. Last night. But it was supposed to be a onetime thing, hence the name one night stand.

"Saucy as always. You wanna have lunch? We could stop at MacDonald's or something?" he let his hand settle on my waist.

"Um… I've lost my appetite so I'll see you at dinner?" I asked. I can only tolerate so much corniness in one day.

"See? She doesn't want to go with you. She's just being polite. Too polite." Sasuke growled grabbing my wrist, "Let's go."

"Excuse me? You have a girlfriend sitting there. We're not even friends at the moment! So you don't get to say what I'm allowed to do and not!" I snapped ripping my wrist out of his grip.

"So will you take up the offer of coffee instead?" Muku asked. Not the right time dude BUT anything to piss off Sasuke.

"Sure! I'll take that offer up!" I said in my sweetest voice and gave him a bright smile.

"No! She's coming with me!"

"Dude! You have a girlfriend sitting right there!"

"That's not relevant! She's coming with me!"

"Yes it is! It means that you're already taken!"

"But what is she to you? You don't even know her!"

"Yes it does! We spent the whole of last night together!" Muku shouted. Sasuke immediately shut up as he gave him a deathly glare. Muku smirked. He knew he hit a sore spot. "A lot of things. I could specify for you if you want. I bet you've never had her before right? And let me tell you, you are missing out on a hell of a lot." He smirked.

No, no, no! He should have not known that. My cheeks flamed. I didn't want other people to know about my sex life. He shouldn't have said it. I shifted my weight nervously as I glanced from guy to guy. Muku was anticipating Sasuke's next move. Sasuke? His poker face suddenly came back on but I could tell he was beyond furious. His eyes were starting to go red, his fists were clenched, his jaw was clamped shut so tightly that you see a nerve ticking.

"But I'm sure she found someone like you a disappointment." He said so calmly that made the tension even thicker.

"Sorry to rub in the fact that I slept with her first, she came many times. Screaming out my name. Every. Single. Time." He each word. And that was when that tension snapped. I literally just froze up as I saw what happened next.

Sasuke literally jumped on Muku and landed the first punch. A sickening snap could be heard as his fist made contact with his nose. It was followed by another crack which was aimed at his stomach but moved and ended up most likely breaking a rib. Muku slammed his knee into Sasuke's head and threw him off before head butting him in the stomach followed by a right hook to the jaw. Oh, that's going to leave a really bad bruise.

They somehow managed to get up before starting to wrestle again. They grappled with each other for a while; struggling to dominate one another. Sasuke twisted Muku's arm in an excruciatingly painful position. Muku elbowed him making him let go before kneeing him in the stomach. Sasuke retaliated by shifting both their weights to one side causing Muku to trip. He started to aim punches at Muku and that was when I sort of came back to my senses. State the obvious why don't I but this really needed to stop and the waiters and other people around here were too scared to do anything.

If I try going in, I'll end up in a bloody pulp. I looked around looking for something that could be used as a distraction. Spying an ice bucket I grabbed it before pouring all of its contents on them which consisted of ice, melted ice, freezing cold water and did I mention ice?

"What the hell Sakura?" Sasuke growled finally turning his attention off Muku.

"Sweet cakes, that was unnecessary." Muku complained.

I walked up angrily to them before clubbing them both in the heads. They were going to say something but kept their mouths shut when I gave them a death stare. Pulling Sasuke roughly off Muku, I started to see to Muku's wounds. Hm… I gingerly twisted his head from side to side inspecting his face. His nose is definitely broken, black eyes on both his eyes, dark bruises that will take at least a week to heal, a cut lip and this was only on his face. I unbuttoned his shirt and gently ran my fingers down each side of his ribs. He winced a bit when I got to a certain rib so I'm guessing that one is either broken or fractured and then there were bruises that were starting to form all over his body. Boys. Always using violence. A waiter ran up with a first aid kit which I took from him and gave him my thanks. I took a glance at Sasuke to see the queen bitch literally slobbering all over him as I hid a scoff. I'm guessing he doesn't need my help. Wait… Why do I sound so bitter? Maybe it's lack of sleep.

"Is there a hospital nearby?" I asked to no one in particular as I started to patch him up as best as I could with the equipment I had. He flinched a bit as my fingers lightly brushed over some parts as I murmured a few apologies.

"There's one near that major hotel." He winced as I brushed a particular sore spot of his. I finished bandaging him up before carefully helping him up and a waiter came to help him stand.

"Mine's the red 1954 Chevrolet Corvette; stay with him until I get there." I thanked him as Muku was led away. I turned around seeing everyone still staring at me. I took a deep breath and said, "I sincerely apologize that your meal here was interrupted. Please continue," I then turned to my table, "I'm really sorry for ruining everyone's reunion like this! I swear I'll try to behave myself next time, if there's a next time." I bit my lip nervously as everyone just stared at me. I was nervous as hell as a shifted my weight from side to side. Seriously, I was such a bad person; ruining everyone's get together after five years.

Naruto's loud guffaws broke through my thoughts as everyone started to laugh. I just stood there gaping quite a bit like an idiot as everyone soon joined in.

"Haruno, we're sort of glad that you're here since everything is sort of less awkward." Shino smirked.

"What Uchiha got was long overdue." Shikamaru said, stretching lazily.

"A girl needed to put Teme in his place!" Naruto cheered.

I couldn't help but give a small laugh.

* * *

"Talk." I said as I handed him an iced latte as we sat down in a small coffee shop. He looked a bit like a mummy as I sipped gingerly on my lemon ice tea while he punched my number into his phone.

"I want to propose to someone but I just can't seem to like actually say it. I planned for it for ages but then when the time actually comes I just sort of change the subject straight away." he sighed.

I frowned, "You want to propose to someone yet you go around sleeping with other people?"

"No! It isn't like that-" he tried to explain.

"You aren't dating right? Because if you cheat on her with me I am going to bring hell to you," I threatened, my eyes flashed dangerously.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," he chuckled.

"So are you dating her or not?" I fumed.

"No-"

"Why?" I demanded.

He sat there awkwardly as he fumbled for words. I just sat there waiting for his answer. I could not stand it when someone cheats on someone. I would never cheat on anyone and no way in hell would I willingly cheat on someone else's spouse without knowledge. I snapped out of my thoughts as he started to speak.

"Youseewe'rechildhoodfriendsandsincemymumdiedmyaun tylookedaftermeandshe'saveryvisualperson." He blurted.

Thanks to being friends with Ino I could mostly understand his blurred words. "So you're saying that just because she's not the best looking person in the world your Aunty who is a surrogate mother to you doesn't accept her and you really want her blessings for the wedding." I concluded.

"That's not true! She's the most beautiful person in this world!" he shouted standing up from his seat. I sat there a bit shocked at his outburst but couldn't help but find it amusing.

"Even more than me?" I chuckled softly as anger then confusion crossed his face.

"Of course more than you! You're just some exotic, pink flamingo compared to an elegant, silvery swan!" he insulted. I raised an eyebrow at his supposed insult at me. An exotic, pink flamingo?

"An exotic, pink flamingo? Where did you come up with that?" I giggled at his confused expression, "You do know that some people stray from traditions and like things more exotic?" I teased as he finally sat back down realising I was playing with him.

"Well it's true." he grumbled.

"I'll let the insults slide for now. Do I get to see a picture of her so I can sort of judge for myself?" I asked. He grabbed his wallet and pulled out a picture of a girl with white hair and grey eyes with multiple circular patterns. So much for traditional.

"Well?" he waited impatiently for my reaction.

"She's hardly traditional." I snorted. He looked at me waiting for an explanation, "And she's beautiful. Not that I'm just saying this but she really has those striking features, maybe a little rough around the edges."

"What do you mean she's 'hardly traditional'?" his brows furrowed.

"First of all, white hair is not something you see everyday. Secondly, those eyes. Their like BAM! Grey with multiple circular patterns. That is something you only see once in a lifetime." I replied honestly.

"I love her eyes best. Then that body. It's smoking under all those clothes she hides it under." He agreed as I rolled my eyes at the latter comment. Boys will be boys. Something caught my eye as I was mid way through a sip.

A woman who looked similar to the girl in the picture walked elegantly pass the shop. Even in a simple strapless, light green dress that looked like it was worth $5 and a tattered woven bag she made them feel like they were designer branded. Her hair was woven into a messy bun with braids here and there.

I then noticed a familiar figure walking next to her with familiar silvery white hair and then they were gone. I suppressed the urge to bolt after them as I swallowed the now tasteless liquid.

"Was that her?" I managed to say.

"Yea…" he breathed. I guess he was sort of in shock as well, "Well I guess the appearance dilemma is over now." he grabbed my phone off the table before I could process, "here's my number and I'll call you later. I gotta go." he said stiffly, throwing some bills onto the table before walking just as stiffly out of the shop. I was left to contemplate the chances of how small the world really was.

* * *

**ZEPHYR: Sakura the darling is still confused so please don't mind her.**

**SAKURA: I'm not confused!**

**SASUKE: that guy has nothing against me/**

**ZEPHYR: Bitch please! You're nothing against him.**

**SASUKE: Oh yea? If he is then bring him out and let me fight him! Here and now!**

**NARUTO: Gee, when did you become such a hot head? I'm usually that guy.**

**ZEPHYR: AHEM, well then. He will eventually make his appearance and he is an OC so plz don't mind him to much**

**SASUKE: *mumbles* Review**


	6. Chapter 5

**ZEPHYR: Okay guys... I'm not sure whether you guys are going to like or hate this chapter BUUUT this chapter sort of shows a bit why Sakura is a bit - okay really unstable. **

**SAKURA: Was it necessary?**

**ZEPHYR: Yup! Oh and just reminding you this is a SasuSAku fic so regardless of anything that happens they will end up together, even in death or maybe they'll just end up like Romeo and Juliet**

**SASUKE: I would prefer that not to be the case.**

**SAKURA: So you do love me!**

**SASUKE: *blushes* Then who's going to wake me up in the morning and-**

**ZEPHYR: You're rambling. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh my god! Today we're getting massive eye candy!" Ino cheered happily. I was still worried about Tenten but she said she was fine but wasn't going to go to today's fashion show. Sai being the most emotionally detached person I know made him somewhat the most emotionally receptive at the same time. He was the main designer of the fashion show we were currently at.

"You do know that you're engaged?" I raised an eyebrow giving her a teasing smile despite the bad feeling I had. Somehow my gut was just saying that something bad, _extremely bad,_ was going to happen today.

"Oh pish posh! It's not like I'm having sex with them or cheating on him or something." she bounced excitedly in her seat. Sai being the designer allowed us to sit in the front row but then again almost everyone here was part of some rich or damn famous and 'important' heritage.

"I think eye raping does count as cheating though." I gave her an innocent smile as she swatted at me playfully.

"Hush the show is starting." She shushed me as the first model walked well more like _stalked_ out onto the runway. It took a moment before I finally realized who it was. The Queen Bitch. Though I must admit that she looked quite beautiful in what she was wearing. Gotta give points to Sai. He really is good at designing clothes. Next to her was surprisingly Muku. From my vague recollection of memories he had a rather boyish face but even with the extensive make up, his bruises was still partially visible. I had to admit it did give an edge to his look. He looked more handsome, more grown up I guess. Although models on most runways were supposed to be somewhat emotionless, his jaw was clenched tightly as they ended their walk. Maybe some of his injuries still hurt? Sasuke did pack one hell of a punch.

"Isn't that your knight in shining armour?" Ino poked my side not too gently.

"It was a onetime thing," I hissed as another pair of models walked passed. Hinata gave us a small wave from the other side as Naruto gave us his usual grin.

I sort of tuned out after the next few pairs of models. They really were beautiful, especially what they were wearing but I wasn't really into that stuff. My eyes danced from each pair of models strutting passed giving them just a quick once over before partly blanking out. It could almost be passed as a bridal line with every woman in white and man in formal wear.

I'm guessing that all this was designed for one of the upper class' social party events - most likely a white tie event as no model was holding a bouquet or had a veil. I've had the chance to attend a few and found them extremely suffocating by how preposterously formal it was. Bouffant gowns or otherwise floor length dresses, opera gloves were a must and even bare shoulders were pushing it. Although now, their society was so much more relaxed with the rules as long as you didn't go in anything to outrageous. For example, don't wear a bikini to one.

The pass few days were quite hectic and I was planning to escape from all the drama but I guess it's going to be everywhere regardless of anywhere I go. It was inevitable.

_"How was your day?" he asked with my favourite smile. It was one of those devious ones that only showed when he had done something self-satisfying. _

_"Had better, had worse. How was yours?" I giggled and sat on his lap and kissed him gently on the cheek. He stiffened slightly but didn't make any move to move away. I couldn't help but give a satisfied sigh as I rested my head against his shoulder and he stroked my hair comfortingly. _

_"Well I'm sure that you'll whip all those cranky, old farts when you finish your studies," he chuckled, "c'mon, I made dinner." _

_I couldn't help but make a face, "You make dinner? You don't want me to visit Anthony again, do you? I don't think his girlfriend is very happy with me." I tried to suppress a grin. Anthony, who is my fellow doctor in training only that he specialised in gastroenterology. I had to visit him every day for two weeks because of my oh so lovely boyfriend made dinner. Or what he attempted to deem dinner. He begrudgingly agreed that muck he made was not any type or form of food. To be honest I did force him to make something for me._

_"Relax, I set out dinner. You already know that I can't cook to save anyone's lives." He scowled as I skipped happily to the dinner table. _

_I stared in awe at how our usually cheap table turned into something so romantic. There were even candles and flowers. Magnolia. They were his favourite flowers and I had to admit they were now my second favourite flower after cherry blossoms of course. I suppressed a chuckle at the sight of my favourite pizzas. A margarita, Hawaiian and supreme complete with two large bottles of coke and garlic bread._

_We enjoyed the dinner as we had our daily conversations. He, as I just recently discovered was an extremely skilled bartender. He was mixing small fruity shots for me to try while he had the occasional stronger ones. With the sundae that I'm pretty sure he bought from somewhere although he insists he made it, dessert was heavenly. _

_Me being a lightweight soon was almost kissing the floor. I gave a breathy laugh as I started dancing randomly, "Don't you love me?" I slurred, swaying my hips a little._

_"Sakura, you're drunk. I'm not gonna say anything when you're in such an intoxicated state." he gave me a dead pan look._

_"Don't say such big words! They hurt my head. If you love me then come here and give me a kiss." I stumbled towards him as he tried to avoid me but I caught him anyway. He attempted to avoid my sloppy kisses without hurting me but failed before finally pushing me off. _

_I stared at him with wide eyes full of hurt. The intoxicated state that I was hazed had completely evaporated by the sting of rejection. _

_"Sakura-" he started but I shook my head frantically._

_"I'm sorry, I think I had too much of a drink. Thanks for the night, it was wonderful." I gave him a weak smile and my voice cracked a bit at the end as I fled to our bedroom. My bedroom. He's only slept there in the room a few times and even less in the same bed as me. I think it was only once or twice, three times maximum, when I was really sick. When we first met, and on the other occasions when I had a really high fever and when my first ever patient died. _

_Did he even love me? I mean it all happened really fast. The apartment was mine. We had met six months earlier when I was almost raped in an alleyway of a club when he saved me. Me, in a drunken stupor had basically dragged him back along with me to my apartment. We grew close and I practically begged him to move in last month. What I really liked about him was he never forced me to do anything. He never pushed for any physical contact._

_But that was what was driving me up a wall._

_Being in a relationship for this long yet we've only kissed twelve times, made out thrice and have not had any sort of progression to base two so sex is not even remotely close. Yes I have counted. Hugs were limited to a few times a week and snuggling like what he did when he first greeted me was even rarer. _

_I guess it could be he just didn't like affection. With the fancy set up of tonight's dinner with no special event I thought he was finally going to do it. Everyone has their needs. Was he relieving them elsewhere? Or does he not find me attractive? Is the only reason he's with me is because he pities me? I did force everything onto him. He would have probably only left if I had not begged him. I mean c'mon even Sasuke used me for sex to test it out for his girlfriend. The only sex life I had after that was one night stands. _

_Needless to say I didn't sleep at all that night. Who could with all those questions and speculations stuck in your head?_

I took a sharp breath as someone's hand touched my thigh.

"Sakura, are you alright?" I blinked a few times before I realised I was staring right into Ino's cerulean blue eyes.

"Yea, I sort of just dazed out. Did it finish already?" I asked hopefully making Ino scowl a little.

"Hey! We have front row seats for a reason! It's to oogle all the hunky guys and what do you do? Space out for the entire time! And no it's not finished we're taking a halfway break." She huffed as I gave her a sheepish smile.

We wove through the crowds for refreshments and greeted people we knew. I steered away from Sasuke and his lovely girlfriend sucking each other's faces off as I sipped gingerly on the champagne.

"Well look who it is, it's a pleasure to see you again, Sakura." I deliciously deep voice resonated from behind me. I turned around to be face to face with Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. A genuine smile broke onto my face as I gave him a tight hug. Even if my relationship with his younger brother soured, Itachi would always be my older brother from another family.

"Well if it isn't the one and only weasel. I can't say the same for you." I mocked his teasing tone as he returned my hug, "So what is the Oh So Important His Highness doing here?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Can I not be here without good reason and just say the stars directed me here?" He mocked me using my tone.

"Touché. No really, what are you doing here?" I laughed.

"No compliment or anything?" he asked hopefully.

"Your ego is already big enough to fill another galaxy, so are you going to tell me or not?" I huffed. Itachi was a busy man and he was always somewhere for some reason. Him being only four years older than Sasuke he had managed to build his own successful company, Sharingan Corps which is rivalling his father's company, Uchiha Corps.

"Sakura, I'm still waiting for my compliment." He smirked.

"Do you do this to everyone?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Only to a select few of my favourite girls. Well my mother always showered me with compliments whenever I see her, then there's Adrianna, Celine, Tiana, Sapphire, Kimberley - "

"I don't want your list of favourite girls." I made a face as he chuckled.

"Compliment?"

"You're too tall, hair too long, eyelashes too long-" I started.

"Do you want to know what else is long?" he smirked at me with a challengingly look.

"Itachi! What are you doing here?" Sasuke frowned as he walked towards us with his girlfriend in tow. Our playful banter had unfortunately come to an end.

"Foolish little brother, is there a reason why I can't be here?" Itachi smirked as Sauske's frown deepened.

"Hey guys! Oh hey Itachi! The show is about to start again." Ino interrupted before pulling me out of the situation. I could feel the two brothers aura's getting darker by the second as Ino and I hurried to our seats.

"Remind me to return the favour." I gave a sigh as we made our way back to our seats.

"Just go shopping with me and pay attention to the goddam fashion show." she grinned as I inwardly groaned.

Well I succeeded for like two minutes before my mind wondered off again.

_"There's another woman isn't there?" I shouted angrily at him, tears rolling down my face along with my mascara. It had been roughly six months since the romantic dinner that ended disastrously and things had been going continuously worse for us. The built up tension eventually resulted this._

_The big finale hell of an argument. _

_"Sakura! What are you going on about? I'm just going to a friend's for a week! You're a big girl, you've survived without me for a week before."_

_"Then this friend of yours, it's female. Isn't she?" I screeched, it was more of a statement than question._

_"Yes but-" another thing I hated and loved about him. His brutal honesty._

_"You and that woman have had sexual relations, been past lover or had a past relationship before or is it all of the above?" I shot._

_He gave me an exasperated look as he let out a breath of frustration, "all of the above." he sighed. And that was the last straw. His lack of affection, the growing distance between us, my habit of reviewing every meticulous detail under scrutiny. I blew it._

_"Did you even love me? No don't actually answer that cause I already know the answer. Why did you waste one whole year on me? Pity? Reminder of some past lover? What was it that kept you with me for a year? Was it a dare someone made you do? A prank? Or some past grudge that you have against me that I don't know of?" I yelled. The neighbours were probably worried what was going on by now but I didn't care the least._

_"Sakura-" he began._

_"Don't you 'Sakura' me! In fact don't you dare say my name again!" I snapped. Then it went silent. All that could be heard was my heavy breathing as I finally made a conclusion after reviewing all the past events that have happened, "Get, out." I breathed._

_"Miss Haruno-"_

_"You are never to say my name, first, middle, or last or any name I go by ever again! In fact, don't you dare talk to me again! You heard me! Get out!" I screeched. He took his glasses off and gave me this look. For the first and last time, I saw his emotions bare in front of me. He rarely took his glasses off. Even if I did try when he was asleep he would always catch me. So when I saw his face along with his eyes and emotions as a whole, my breath got caught in my throat. I couldn't put my finger on what those emotions were before he wiped his glasses on his shirt before he slid them back on._

_He stepped steadily towards me as I stepped shakily back. I ran into a wall as he stood in front of me. He must've been furious with me; well I was furious with him too. I screwed my eyes shut waiting for the impact but it never came. Instead he gently grabbed my hand before placing a chaste kiss on my knuckles. My eyes fluttered open in surprise as he stepped back and gave a gentlemanly bow before walking out the door. _

_I knew exactly what he meant by what he did._

_He did love me. _

_It was all me all along. He told me straight away that he wasn't good for me, he didn't have what I needed, he couldn't give what I wanted. He told me again, and again and again. I still forced everything onto him. When did we even begin a relationship? Was there even a relationship to begin with? Why would I even think that he would hit me in the first place?_

_I ran outside of my apartment, bolted down the stairs and onto the streets looking for any sign of him. He was gone. I collapsed onto the floor as onlookers gave me pitied looks while I just sobbed while screaming his name - _

"Sakura it's the finale! The best dress!" Ino gushed happily pulling me out of my trance. I tried to push all my thoughts from the depressing ones and concentrate on the models walking down the runway.

The female model came into my view first. I recognized her as the one Muku was so in love with. She was beautiful needless to say. A stunning white gown with a sweet heart neckline and capped sleeve and hugged her figure like a second skin that went to floor with her hair tied into an intricate crown and make up that enhanced her already perfected features it was quite surreal when she stepped out. This white contrasted quite nicely with her tanned complexion.

"Isn't he absolutely gorgeous? A bit short for a model but still, he is breath taking," Ino sighed dreamily as I realized I was completely ignoring the male next to her. I stopped focusing at her so intensely as I took in the whole picture. My mouth went dry and all the blood drained from my face as I uttered a single word.

"Tsubasa,"

* * *

**ZEPHYR: So enter the ex-boyfriend! **

**SASUKE: so this was the guy who she ran to.**

**ZEPHYR: Did you like Muku and Ryuuzetsu? Their from the Naruto Movie: Blood Prison and I loved them so I just decided to pop them in. And if you haven't realized ****Sakura tends to overthink and ramble in her head a lot.**

**SAKURA: I do not!**

**ZEPHYR: So do you like the ex-boyfriend?**

**NARUTO: I have a cameo appearance! Hell yea!**

**ZEPHYR: *ignores* Any further questions can be asked and I'll answer all of them unless they spoil the story. I do admit I don't really like Sakura' personality at the moment. I guess she'll have to develop further on...**

**NARUTO: Review!**


End file.
